1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to grinders, and more particularly to large diameter grinders for pulverizing wood waste materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood waste grinders presently available are generally small diameter approximately three feet in diameter with powered grinding wheels or discs. As the wastes pile up the load on the rotated discs increases resulting in increased horsepower requirements to rotate the discs. These grinders are generally unsatisfactory because of their limited size and the amount of waste material that can be fed to them. Furthermore, the grinders require large horsepower motors to accommodate the potential high load requirements when the wastes pile up.